What not to do when living with Autobots
by Hopestar435
Summary: This is a list of rules that have been approved by Prowl and Red Alert all humans and some Autobots must read and follow all rules.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah my first fanfic tell me if its good or bad...by the way its my OC's view go to my profile to find out about her. Give me any suggestions on rules...

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers...though I wish I did

** What not to do when living with the Autobots.**

** By: Stella Amon**

** Approved by: Second in Commander Prowl and Head of Security Red Alert**

This is the official handbook on what NOT to do when living with the Autobots I will use my experience to help you. Let us get started:

Rules 1-20

1. Don't ever EVER touch Ironhide's cannons

-Yeah let's just say Leo nearly pissed in his pants when he tried-

-Extremely funny though...-

2. Don't try to explain cartoons to the Autobots

-Trust me you'll get a headache from it...-

- No Wheeljack there are no square talking sponages!-

3. Don't give the Twins any pank ideas

-Ended up in trouble for giving the Twins the idea of locking up Ironhide with Mojo-

-Sam got mad at me-

-As did Ironhide-

-Got a real good workout at least-

4. Don't make fun of Ironhide watching Dora the Explorer with Annabelle

-Twins and Jazz did that-

-Ended up being used for target practice-

-Ratchet wasn't happy-

-All the humans cracked up.-

5. DON'T LET RATCHET WATCH DISCOVERY HEALTH!

-Locked up all the humans in his medbay-

-Optimus had to convince him that we wouldn't catch some rare and serious disease-

-Now we have to have a monthly check-up with all the works-

-No one's happy with that...-

6. Don't randomly start talking to yourself

-Did that often...-

-Had to take a mental health test...-

-I passed...-

-Sam couldn't believe it...-

7. Don't put bumper stickers on ANY of the Autobots

-Did that to everyone-

-Sideswipe and Sunstreaker refused to come out of their room till ALL of it was gone-

-Ironhide's said " I'm so old they cancelled my blood type."-

-We had quite a few new skylights and windows..-

-...It was Leo and Miles' idea...-

8. Do not go up behind a group of soldiers with firecrackers and set them off

-Red Alert thought that we were under attack-

-Got yelled at by Will and Optimus...-

-No one lets me get behind them anymore...-

-Or get fireworks...-

- Yes it was my idea that time...-

9. Do not sing Sweet Little Bumblebee when Bumblebee is around

-He'll glare at you...-

-The thought " If looks could kill..." ran through my mind when he did...-

10. Don't mess with Mikaela and I when we're PMSing

-Yeah that explains itself...-

10. Don't mess with a girl's chocolate

-Miles' stole my dark chocolate MM's -

-Let's just say he learned his lesson...painfully-

11. Don't smile at random times

-Prowl and Red Alert start monitering you more closely...-

-And anything prankwise happens is blamed on you...-

-When will they learn that I'm not always up to no good?-

-Then again...-

13. Do NOT let Wheeljack watch mythbusters

-Wheeljack tried to do one of their experiments...-

-It explosed...-

-Inside the hanger...-

-Ratchet yelled at him for it..-

-That's why they say "don't do this at home" Wheeljack-

14. Don't hide Ratchets Wrenches

-He'll find them-

-Then throw them at you...-

-The Twins will never learn...-

-But still is funny to watch them run-

15. The puppy eyes will only work on certain Autobots

-Bumblebee-

-Sideswipe and Sunstreaker-

-Optimus-

-And surprisingly Ironhide.-

16. Don't avoid Ratchet's check ups

-Seriously don't.-

-Sam tried to stay at home to avoid it.-

-Ratchet came to the house...-

-He stepped on Aunt Judy's flower beds.-

-She threw Sam out of the house.-

-He was then kidnapped by Ratchet-

-I then proceeded to laugh and tell him how stupid he was in trying to avoid it-

-He glared at me...I smirked and continued to laugh-

-Refer to rule # 5 to find out what I mean-

17. If you're female don't start looking up random baby names

-I did that once.-

-Sideswipe thought I was pregnant and didn't tell him-

-As did Sam...until Ratchet confirmed that I wasn't-

-Sunstreaker now follows me where ever I go-

-And scared all of the male population-

-What? I was looking up on what Samuel means.-

18. Avoid Wheeljack's part of the base unless you are with an Autobot...

-I think that this one also explains itself...-

-If you don't then you don't know how bad Wheeljack is when it comes to explosions-

19. Don't gasp randomly when near Prowl or Red Alert

-*Gasp*-

-What? What is it? A Decepticon?-

-There's a bug-

-*Growls* Stella...-

-Runs off laughing-

20. when entering the Medbay watch out for flying objects

-The Twins are in there often...-

-Sam almost got hit with a scanner.-

-Bumblebee wasn't happy...-

That's it for now review me some ideas if you have any!  
Review! By the way all flames will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that have favorited my handbook! Heres the next set of rules. This chapter is what I like to call the Galloway chapter...; )

Disclaimer: I still don't own

Rules 21-40

21. Don't make fun of Leo's scaredy cat behavior

-Like that's going to stop the Chevy Twins Prowl...-

- Or my guardians...-

22. When sitting on the Autobot size couch don't come up behind an Autobot as their sitting down and scream

-Sunstreaker pissed me off that day...-

-He gave me the cold shoulder for several days...-

-Yes I apologized!-

23. Don't encourage the soldiers (mostly Bobby) to bad mouth Mr. Galloway

-Serious Prowl whose going to listen or follow this rule?-

24. Don't make faces behind Mr. Galloway's back as he's addressing the Autobots and/or Soldiers

-Not going to stop anyone Prowl-

-But seriously be careful...-

-Its hard to NOT laugh ...-

- Will did that once and I almost made my lip bleed from trying not to laugh..-

-Good job Will!-

25. Do not play the following game...What is Mr. Galloway 's nickname?

-We (all humans and some Autobots [ Namely my Guardians and the other set of twins]) came up with several good names-

-Satan's spawn, Unicron's spy, Megtron's boyfriend...-

-As you can tell we REALLY hate ...-

26. Please give Mr. Galloway the up most respect

-See Prowl I put it in here!-

-But warning Prowl NO ONE is going to do that-

-Unless we're all insane...-

27. Do not hide my Aunt Judy's bat...

-...you don't even want to know why that's in here...-

28. Calling Sam a "Baby booty boy" Is a No-No

- Leo and Miles teased him about that for weeks...-

-Until Sam complained to Bumblebee...-

-Let's just say Optimus had to give Bee the " We do not harm humans" speech.-

29. Don't remind Bee or Sam of the "Backyard" Incident

- The incident I'm talking is the one when Sam first meets the Autobots..-

-They usually do either of the following: Blush and mutter about idoits...-

-Or just glare and/or hit you..-

- I'll never stop teasing them about that..-

-What? Its good blackmail...-

30. When my Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron come to base with Frankie and Mojo don't encourage the two to pee on Ironhide

-...It was Miles' idea that time...-

-...Prowl still believes I gave him the idea...-

-Maybe I did...maybe I didn't...-

-...What? Its fun to annoy Ironhide...-

-Even though Will gets me back ten-fold...-

31. NO STARTING PRANK WARS!

-Hey we (Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and me) had to defend our title-

- Being the Rulers of Pranks.-

-From Mudflap and Skids...-

-Don't ask how that started...-

32. HIDE ALL JUNK FOOD!...uh I mean please hand over all junk foods to Ratchet

-hide it hide it hide it or else Ratchet will burn it-

-literally-

33. Don't be a two year old and refuse to eat your vegetables please

-Leo was acting like a baby...-

-He refused to eat his veggies...-

-At least until Ratchet threaten him with his wrench...-

34. Don't wake up the Autobots with full volume screamo music.

-Somebody did that once...*cough*Miles*cough*-

-And all music was taken away by Prowl for months...-

-This included Ipods, MP3 Players, CDs, CD Players, everything..-

-No one was happy.-

-Including Optimus...-

-He missed his Classical Music..-

-Who knew that he liked the Classics?-

35. Don't try to argue with Prowl

-Seriously you'll NEVER win...-

36. Don't tell Red Alert about how terrorists make homemade bombs

-stupid stupid Leo...real smart you idiot-

-Let's just say everyone was on lock down for hours...-

-Do you know how annoying the Twins are when their locked up in the same room for more than an hour?-

37. Don't try to explain to ANY of the Autobots on how a baby is formed...

-Not only is it awkward to explain its extremely embarrassing...-

-And not only that but that can really come up with very hard to answer questions-

-don't ask please don't ask why this rule is in here-

38. To all females on base, don't forget that time of the month

-...not even going to explain...-

39. Don't let Optimus watch the news

-He gets a really depressed look...-

-Its really kind-of sad to see him like that...-

-Crap I'm gonna cry...-

40. Avoid the shooting range when Ironhide's there

-yeah well that explains itself...-

well here's chapter two please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on some rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for the idea!

Disclaimer: I still don't own

Rules 41-60

41. Don't tease Leo about whose his guardian(s)

-I'll give you three guesses...-

-I'll even give you a hint their a set of Twins-

42. Don't hide ANY of the soldier's weapons

-They got mad...-

-Who knew they be like females who are suffering from PMS?-

43. If you are learning how to be an Autobot Medic...don't ask a lot of questions

-Ratchet will get annoyed...-

-Then throw a wrench at you...-

-I know this from experience...-

44. Note that Wheelie is not to be used to vent out your anger and/or annoyance

-...I think you can get the idea...-

45. Also note that when any Autobot is drinking High Grade avoid them at all cost

-They can be very violent (Ironhide)-

-Or become very annoying (The Chevy Twins)-

-Or very careless (All Autobots excluding Opitmus)-

46. Don't tell...uh I mean...tell Prowl or Red Alert where the secret supply of High Grade is

-Leo and Miles did that once...-

-My Guardians annoyed them-

-Let just say ALL Autobots (excluding Opitmus, Prowl and Red Alert) Got very mad at them-

-I'll also say the outcome was quite funny-

47. Ironhide Wheelie is not to be used for target practice

-*Sam* Keep doing it!-

-*Me* Sam get off of my laptop!-

48. Don't fall asleep in the Rec Room

-...The couch is't all that comfortable...-

49. Don't ask Wheeljack how something works

-Seriously you'll fall asleep...-

-Its like Physics class boring and dull...-

50. Don't ask Ratchet how baby Autobots are formed

-...I was curious...-

-...Never again...NEVER-

51. Note that if you're going to live with the Autobots...your life is always at risk

-Due to Decepticons..-

-The Twins...-

-And just because you're living with giant, big footed Autobots-

52. If you're out in the battlefield don't be an idiot

-For an example: One time Leo ran TOWARDS the enemy...-

-Don't ask why he did that...-

53. Don't drop any food or drink product inside any Autobot

-You WILL have to clean it up...-

-If you don't...well...I don't think I have to say-

54. Note that all Autobots love being washed

-They sound like cats purring...-

-Its honestly funny to listen to them...-

-But since Bumblebee's vocal processor is still broken he plays some interesting music-

55. If Ratchet's talking to you don't ignore him

-Did that once...-

-Just barely dodge a wrench...-

56. Speaking of wrenches don't hide Ratchets

-He'll just find something else to throw at you...-

- This includes his chair and desk-

57. Don't let ANY of the Autobots convince you to do any sort of training...Uhhhhh I mean all humans will be required to participant in all training

-I mis-typed Prowl and my backspace is broken sorry!-

-*Prowl*...-

58. Please keep all qauters clean and organized

-*coughcough* not gonna happen *cough cough*-

59. Please don't...uhhh do tell of any planned Pranks to Prowl or Red Alert

-Do this and your pride and self confidence is forfieted

60. NO HORROR MOVIES

-Not only will we humans get creeped out and/or scared out of our wits...-

-But Red Alert HATES them.-

-Meaning the Autobot Hanger and possibly the base will end up with new upgrades-

-And more frequent Quarter checks...-

-Red Alert is very parnoid-

-Don't ask just don't-

well here's chapter three please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on some rules.


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for the idea and Thank you for letting me use Peaches!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 61-80

61. Do **NOT** leave Peaches alone with the Chevy Twins

-...Believe me the last time we did that...well lets just say they avoid her at all cost-

62. Don't mess with Peaches

-Seriously Arcee, Chomia, and Flareup will hurt you if Peaches doesn't...-

-Not to mention My Guardians and I will make you Self confidence disappear-

63. Don't let Wheeljack watch Underdog

-*rubs temples* Let's just say he tried to do that on Mojo-

-And I'll also say that it didn't work-

-Yes Mojo's fine...-

64. And while we're talking about Wheeljack Don't let him watch any movie with Superheros

-For Example: Superman, Spiderman, The Fanastic Four, Batman, etc.-

-If you do...well avoid Wheeljack's lab...-

-And stay within eye sight of your Guardians...-

65. Don't leave me or Peaches alone with Sideswipe

-Well let's just say we can come up with some good pranks-

66. And stop asking Sam if He's still going out with Mikaela

-They are not but they are still good friends-

-After all who would be my shopping buddy?-

-And Peaches doesn't really like shopping she'll deal but she rather not soooo-

67. Do I really have to put this in here Prowl?...FINE...darn the Mech...Avoid doing things that will send you to Optimus' Office

-Okay seriously Prowl do you really think they'll stop?-

-...Fine I'll keep typing...-

68. Don't drink Peaches' Pepsi

-She'll get seriously annoyed-

-And she'll possibly throw all the Mountain Dew away-

-I'll tell you its not a good thing...-

69. Speaking of Mountain Dew DON'T TOUCH IT!

-Its mine I brought it so its mine...-

-Sam, Leo, and Miles you have jobs go buy your own!-

70. Don't fake an illness

-Sam tried that once to avoid going to class-

-Bumblebee didn't get that memo that he was faking-

-And Bumblebee called Ratchet-

-You can imagine the rest-

71. When an important person (i.e. the President, General Morshower etc.) Avoid embarrassing Prowl

-...Why do you think I'm doing this?-

-Don't ask about what I did just don't-

-It was still an accident Prowl!-

72. Don't fake a security alarm

-...Red Alert gets very angry...-

-Then you're stuck on monitor duty...-

-Very boring...-

73. When on monitor duty don't fall asleep

- Then you're stuck doing patrols-

-Yes humans even have to do them-

74. Don't say out loud that you'd wish that you can fly

-Wheeljack will grant that wish...-

-For about a minute then you fall on your butt-

-On concrete floors-

75. No eating or drinking sugar after 7:00 P.M.

-...This time it was actually Sam..-

-He got very Hyper...-

-Even Peaches couldn't believe it...-

76. During battle when have to be the distraction Don't call Starscream a flying Dorito

-My most favorite Pretender decided to call him that...-

-I happen to be next to her...-

-Peaches...-

78. When Annabelle is sleeping over at base...don't wake her up at night or during her nap

-*Peaches* Man that girl got a set of lungs-

-*Me* Will everyone stop stealing my laptop!-

79. Don't cut into Will and Annabelle time

-The thought" If looks can kill" Ran through my head again-

80. When your bored...don't tell Wheeljack

-He'll make you help him on a invention..-

-Then Ratchet will get mad at him for blowing it up-

-Or make you become the test dummy-

well here's chapter four please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on some rules. And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for letting me use her OC


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas. Holy cow I made it to 100 rules...

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics,tbnnaoyo and LiYaNa 1995 for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 81-100

81. Don't sing ANY Miley Cyrus song within hearing range of Ironhide

-Something about she's killing good country music?-

-Wait a damn second Ironhide listens to country music?-

-...Huh I always thought he was the rock and roll type-

-Guess you really do learn something everyday-

-You all can blame Peaches for this rule!-

82. Please please pleasepleaseplease Avoid denting, scratching or otherwise damaging Sunstreaker's paint job

-...Guess who has to fix it?-

-DINGDINGDING ME!-

-And I have to listen to him whine and complain like a three year old-

-*Sunstreaker* Hey I DON'T whine like a three year old-

-SUNSTREAKER! Stop hacking...wait how did you hack my laptop?-

83. Don't record exploding noises then play it back on Jazz's surround sound

-Not only will Wheeljack scold you-

-And Prowl will put you on patrol-

-Ratchet will hurt you-

-AKA throw one of his famous wrenches-

84. If you're going to "borrow" one of Ratchets tools at the very least leave him a note telling him you did

-That mech is protective of his tools-

-Though I can't exactly blame him-

-Sideswipe, Peaches, and I take them all the time without telling him-

85. Females of Base please avoid glomping Bumblebee's Holo form

-Aw hell keep glomping him!

-*Prowl* Stella...-

-What? He's adorable! We females can't help but glomp him!-

-*Prowl* (Sighs and rubbs helm)-

86. Please don't allow Peaches take you anywhere off Base

-I believe last time she took her friend Mary to a strip club-

-She was given a looooonnnggg lecture from Chromia, Arcee, and Flareup-

-Not to mention she had to "Baby sit" the Chevy Twins for a week-

-...Prowl can be evil sometime I swear-

87. Don't ask Peaches about her Boyfriend

-Prowl this rule is for you!-

-Just because her Boyfriend is an idoit for being on the losing side doesn't mean she's one!-

-*Peaches* LOSING SIDE?-

-...Crap I knew I should've shut down my laptop-

-*Peaches* Oh I'll show you whose one the losing side Stella-

-...CRAP RUN !-

88. Don't look or find Peaches' Fudge Rounds

-Did that once...-

-All my Mountain Dew disappeared-

-MY MOUNTAIN DEW MAN!-

89. When asking Prowl questions avoid the illogical and stupid questions

- He'll crash...-

-Then he'll get his revenge-

-Not to mention he'll get behind on his paperwork-

-And he gets pissy when that happens-

90. Superbowl is now not allowed to be watched at base

-Those stupid Chevy Twins decided to CONSTANTLY Sing the Docker commerical song-

-Gave EVERYONE headaches-

-And annoyed us to the point that we let Ironhide use them for target practice-

91. LEO stop hacking my laptop!

-And stop teaching everyone else how to!-

92. Don't say that MR. Simmons is obsessed

-At least not within hearing range-

-*Prowl* Stella Amon...-

-...damn it-

93. Keep Annabelle and Wheelie Separated

-Annabelle likes to chase Wheelie around-

-We don't mind that-

-We just mind what comes out of Wheelie's vocal processor-

94. *Sighs* Avoid Wheelie's Warrior Goddess

-There Wheelie ya happy?-

-*Wheelie* Yes oh evil one-

-Good STOP BUGGING ME!-

95. When Peaches boyfriend comes for a visit stop staring at his Decepticon symbol

-Look we already know that's he's an idoit but Peaches loves him so stop-

-*Peaches* Stella...-

-Damn I forgot to shut down again...-

-*Peaches* (glares)-

-Yeah I'm gonna start running (Runs away) Sideswipe Sunstreaker HELP!-

96. *Sighs* I'll repeat myself Wheeljack will you STOP WATCHING MYTHBUSTERS!

-For pete's sake don't we have enough windows and skylights already-

-Yeesh-

97. Don't make fun of Peaches boyfriend

-*Sighs* Sorry Peaches For making fun of him and I promise not to annoy you about him being a Decepticon-

-*Peaches* Thank you-

98. If you're bored don't shake a can of soda and spray someone

-Miles did that on accident-

-It ended up hitting me and Peaches-

-It started a Soda Spraying War-

-Prowl made us clean it up-

99. Don't complain about your punishments

-Believe me-

-Prowl can make you do something so much more worse-

100. Peaches do me a favor STOP CALLING STARSCREAM A FLYING DORITO!

-She did it again-

-We ended up running for our lives-

-AGAIN-

* * *

...still can't believe I made to 100 rules...well here's chapter five please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on some rules. And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for letting me use her OC


	6. Chapter 6

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 101-120

101. Newbies...don't freak out when you find out whose Peaches Boyfriend

-I know it's kinda freaky-

-After all who though that Sideways had a Heart?-

-*Peaches* STELLA!-

-What? They're all thinking it!-

102. Don't ask Sideways how he survived being cut in half and blown up

-Seriously we don't know-

-And Sideways gets annoyed of how many ask-

-And that's not a good thing-

103. ALL Autobots stop calling Sideways a Coward

-Yes we know that he always runs from a fight-

-But your name calling always ends up with a week's work of clean up-

-And **that's** getting annoying-

104. Wheeljack is now not allowed to watch Phineas and Ferb

-Yet another show that has inventions on it-

-And Wheeljack _**tries**_ to make those inventions a reality-

105. Don't hide Sunstreaker's Wax and Wash Products

-Then we (meaning Sunstreaker and I) have to go to the store-

-And he won't settle for the decent cheap stuff-

-No he has to have the ridiculously expensive stuff-

106. Peaches will you stop staring at random cute guys

-Seriously Sideways is getting very jealous-

-And that usually ends with humans saying that a giant Robot attack them-

-And Prowl's getting tired of the paperwork-

-Do you know how hard that is to cover up?-

107. Also Stop drooling over Spike and Angel in Buffy the Vampire Slayer

-Not only is Sideways getting jealous again-

-They are far too old for you-

108. Again Leo, Sam and Miles STOP TOUCHING MY MOUNTAIN DEW

-You have JOBS go BUY your OWN Mountain Dew-

109. No singing random depressive songs

-Like Evanescence, Within Temptation, Linkin Park etc.-

-Cause all autobots (coughcoughratchetcoughcough) will think you're depressed-

-Than Ratchet will make you go to a Shrink-

-Peaches hates Shrinks-

-As do I-

110. Don't touch Jazz's sound system

- Yeah well they have alot of buttons-

-With no labels-

-You could accidentally break it-

-Opps-

112. Don't call Sideways and Sideswipe the Side Twins

-Sunstreaker will get jealous-

-And Both Sideswipe and Sideways will use you for target practice-

113. All idiots of the Base will you stop "Flirting" with Peaches

-Seriously it may be funny to watch Sideways get jealous at first-

-But remember he is a Decepticon-

-He can kill you-

-So just stop if you Value your lives thanks-

-That means you Mudflap and Skids-

114. Don't make fun of Leo's kitten calenders

-...uhhh yeah don't ask why that's in here-

115. Does this really need to be in here?... Damn fine... All Human and Autobot Males stay away from me

-There you two happy now?-

-*Sideswipe and Sunstreaker* Yes-

-Overprotective Glitches-

-*Twins* But you love us anyways-

- I'm not too sure about that-

-*Twins* (in whiny voices) Stella!-

-(fingers in ears) I'm ignoring you I'm ignoring you!-

116. Don't ask Jazz how he survived be ripped in half

-It's a miracle that's all he'll say-

-That and Ratchet's endless work-

117. And don't ask Jazz or Prowl if they are together

-They're not telling-

-Though rumour says that they are-

-Not mention they BOTH seem to leave Prowl's office together-

-*Prowl* This isn't suppose to be in here Stella-

-Sorry Prowl my Backspace and Delete button isn't working-

of the Base or Females who are visiting the Base...  
Don't glomp Optimus Prime's Holo form

-Yes I know he's drool worthy-

-But he is the leader of the Autobots give him some respect-

-...Though sometimes I ask him if I can hug his Holo form-

-By the way he's cuddle worthy!-

-*Prowl* STELLA AMON!-

-Backspace and Delete buttons still not working!-

119. Don't deny Sideways his Movie time with Peaches

-Or as I like to call it their Cuddle Time-

-But anyways Deny him of his Movie (Cuddle) Time-

-And He'll try to cut you in half-

-Don't ask why this is in here its a very long and saddening story.-

120. **DO NOT WAKE ME UP BEFORE TEN **

-Well let's just say Leo tried to wake me up at 9:30-

-I threw him out of the room-

-And ended up giving him a concussion-

-And I'll also say he never tried to wake me up again-

well here's chapter six Please Review and give me any suggestions or ideas on rules you would like in the next chapter.  
BTW I'll be taking oneshot requests for whatever rules you would like to see how they ended up in here!


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics and xxIronhideForeverxx for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 121-140

121. Does this has to be in here?...FINE!...No Pranking Ironhide

-That means us Oh Great Guardians of mine-

-*Twins* Uhhhh...-

-What'd you do?-

-*Twins* Well...Uhhh...Avoid Ironhide for a few months-

-What'd you me...-

-*Explosion sounds and Ironhide cursing in English and cybertroian*-

-...You two are on your own-

-*Twins* Stella!-

122. No mixing Mountain Dew and Pixie Sticks

-...Dammit-

123. Peaches no mixing Pepsi with Coke Cola

-You're freaky when your hyper-

-*Peaches* I'll do it anyways (mixes Pepsi and Coke cola)-

-RUN HYPER PRETENDER!-

124. LEO FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME STOP TEACHING EVERYONE TO HACK MY LAPTOP!

-Do you know of how many Viruses I have on this thing?-

-Too many to count!-

125. Red Alert would like me to inform everyone to only bug him in an emergency

-Not being able to find Mojo is not an emergency Sam-

-...Not that you had any mojo to begin with-

-*Sam* STELLA!-

-...Leo-

126. Don't Ask Peaches to teach you how to fight

-Seriously I asked her-

-I ended up DRAGGING myself into my room-

-My Guardians and Sideways laughed at me!-

127. If you're baking be sure the Peaches doesn't find it

-...The Chevy Twins annoyed her...-

-She threw threw the cheesecake that someone made at them...-

-No male was happy at her-

128. Don't bug me when I'm reading or writing (typing)

-Miles says I hiss like a cat...-

-Leo ended up with a death glare...-

-What? I don't like being interrupted-

129. More of what Wheeljack should not watch: Dude What Would Happen, and  
Build Destroy Build

-Wheeljack do you really need to experiment-

-I mean it says DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!-

130. Keep anything Pink away from me and Ironhide

-Ironhide because Sideswipe painted him hot pink in recharge-

-And me cause I just hate the color-

131. Don't tease Peaches about her name

-She will get revenge on you-

-And if she doesn't Sideways will-

-And that's bad super bad-

132. Ironhide again WHEELIE IS NOT TO BE USED FOR TARGET PRACTICE!

-Mikeala is not happy with you-

-And Wheelie isn't either-

-Wait, why do we care if Wheelie's happy?-

133. Paranormal Activity is forbidden to all whether you're on base or off

-That's seriously creepy movie-

-My Guardians had to let me sleep in their Berth-

-They didn't recharge too much-

-What? I was scared to death!-

134. Don't try to explain Halloween to the Autobots

-Very few of them actually got it-

-And they others are just hopeless-

135. Okay I know I wrote this several times before but will everyone stop hacking my laptop

-Or else you'll end up like Leo's computers-

-Sparking and completely destroyed-

-Thank you Peaches for your help!-

-*Peaches* (Holds a large sledge hammer with a smirk) Anytime Stella-

136. Don't get in the way of Boys and their video games

-Peaches and I wanted to watch IronMan 2 on the big TV-

-The boys were playing a new Video Game that they just got-

-We ended up having to back away slowly-

-"If looks could kill..."-

137. Don't try to wake up Ironhide

-Two things could happen-

-First you'll never be able to wake him up-

-He's a deep sleeper-

-Or You'll ended up on the wrong end of his cannons-

-That's bad **really** bad-

138. Don't answer a question with a question when talking to Prowl

-*Prowl* You shouldn't do that-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* Its very dangerous-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* Because it causes bodily damage-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* Because it burns you-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* Stella Amon Drop it-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* Because you're trying to make me crash-

-Why?-

-*Prowl* (Gives up and leaves)-

-Mission success-

139. When asking girls what their talking about and they say its girl stuff drop it

-Peaches will start explain a girl's menstrual cycle-

-Hilarious to see guys go green-

-Or crash in Prowl's case-

140. On Fourth Of July when the fireworks go off don't yell "The Enemy is attacking run for cover!"

-...I did that for fun...-

-Red Alert put the Base on Lock Down...-

-...I ended up with being put on Washroom Duty-

-...I'm scared for life...-

-Don't ask just don't please...-

well here's chapter seven Please please please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on rules you would like in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics and xxIronhideForeverxx for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 141-160.

Autobots you are not aloud to use Twitter, Facebook, MySpaceand other similiar networks

-Sideswipe decided to make a facebook account for Red Alert...-

-Let's just say a LOT of girls thought that Red Alert's Holo Form was Hot-

-I think that he even had a few "Will you marry me?" comments-

-And a few "Will you be the Father of my children?" too-

142. I hate you Peaches for this...No Swearing

-You just HAD to swear in front of Annabelle didn't you?-

-Do you know how hard it is NOT to?-

-*Peaches* Oh go have a pity party-

-I am!-

143. Word of warning Don't piss off Peaches

-She is scary when mad-

-Not even Sideways wants to be near her-

-And that's saying something-

144. If you do piss of Peaches...one word: RUN!

-And I mean run for a damn mountain!-

-She is evil when pissed off-

145. No snowball fights

-Ironhide cheats!-

-He uses his cannons!-

-*Ironhide* That's not cheating its being resourceful-

-No it...wait how did you?...LEO SPITZ!-

146. Everyone on base if you see Leo please tell me

-So that I can ring his neck...-

-*Twins* Cool down Stella-

-Cool down? Cool down!-

-He's STILL teaching people how to hack my Laptop!-

-*Twins* Hey he's getting paid for it can't blame him-

- What?-

147. If your going to have a snowball fight don't aim at Sunstreaker

-He gets pissy when his Paint's wet-

-And not only that but it doesn't understand that snow is frozen WATER-

-And that it doesn't mean I have to wash him-

-Evil Guardian-

148. The Twins are not aloud to go shopping alone

-They tend to turn on their Holo Forms-

-They attract ALOT of female attention-

-...I hate that...-

-No I'm not jealous!-

149. Also the Twins are not aloud to go to Krispy Kreme alone

-They sort of stole alot of glaze-

-And well poured it on Sideways-

-Everyone called him SideGlaze for a week-

-Let's just say Peaches had alot of comforting to do-

150. Autobots don't avoid your 50,000 mile check up

-(rubs temples) Yeesh send them into battle-

-And they're EAGER to go-

-But send them to go to a check up...-

151. Note that Autobots and Sand don't mix

-Their excuse is that it gets into their joints-

-I think that they just want to avoid the Medbay-

-...Babies-

152. Also note that when an Autobot is injured in battle they act like babies to gain attention

-Ignore it-

-Please don't encourage them-

-Especially my Guardians-

-*Twins* HEY!-

153. Don't use Red Alerts Security Cameras to look for blackmail

-Peaches and I did that-

-You won't believe the stuff that some people do in private-

-*Prowl* Stella what have I told you?-

-What? Be happy that the rule is in here!-

154. When and If another Autobot lands please stay by your Guardian until it has completely landed

-Oh geez I sound like that voice on the airplanes you hear before you land-

-"Please put your seat belts on and lock you table in the upright position and thank you for riding Autobot Air"-

155. Yeah don't make fun of how old Jetfire is

-...He'll get into a very long lecture-

-About who knows what-

-I don't know cause I usually fall asleep within the first 5 minutes-

156. When Sam is at college don't show up randomly

-Give the guy an hour to clean up his room-

-Did that once to surprise him on his birthday-

-Well let's just say I think some food item moved-

-I swear it did!-

157. Don't scream randomly

-I was very angry at Leo-

-I screamed to vent-

-Ended up staying in the Medbay for hours-

-Not only for a physical check up but a mental one too-

-Still passed-

158. Note that during winter and you're freezing the best place to warm up is in your Guardian's arms

-Seriously they put you next to their Spark-

-And that thing is like a space heater-

-I know this because I often got too cold at night-

-I cuddled to one of my Guardians at night-

-*Peaches* Stella has a-

-...I don't want to hear it Peaches!-

159. Chevy Twins I know you're hiding Leo now tell me WHERE IS HE!

-*Mudflap* Yo man we no know-

-*Skids* Yea Man We haven't seen the pussy for days-

-Oh yeah right as if now tell me!-

-*Both* No way man-

-GRRRR!-

160. Females of Base warning Ratchet can and will tell you the exact day and time your time of the month will start

-That means no need to keep track!-

-Cause we have a giant walking calender!-

-Yea!-

-Yes I was being sarcastic-

-...You females can just take a wild guess at why I'm warning you-

-You're all smart-

well here's chapter eight Please please please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on rules you would like in the next chapter.  
And let me know if you would like a oneshot on a rule. Just tell me what rule and get right on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Heres the next set of rules review and feel free to give me any ideas.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics and Hedgehog B. Rebecca and Great Diabla Assassin  
for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Great Diabla Assassin

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 161-190

161. Don't ask 'How many lick it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop'

-Miles decided to ask Wheeljack this...-

-And he came up with a Lick Counter-

-And it was a really big number-

-Sorry Miles told me not to say what that number was-

162. When Optimus is listening to his classical music don't over power it with your music

-He gives you this look-

-I don't know how to describe it-

-But it makes you feel very small...kid like I guess-

-And you want to turn down your music-

163. No giving Peaches and I bubble gum

-We like to annoy others with it-

-Or we tell Sunny that we stuck it on him-

-Least to say he freaks out-

164. Peaches is not aloud to blow bubble gum bubbles

-I think she broke a record-

-She blew a bubble the size of the Rec Room-

-Hated cleaning that up-

-And hated cleaning the Autobots-

-I think Ratchet tried to throw a wretch at Peaches-

-It didn't leave his hand when he tried-

165. Peaches stop being the reason for all these rules

-I swear girl 99% of these rules are here because of you!-

-*Peaches* Am not-

-Are too-

-*Peaches* Am not!-

-Are too-

-*Peaches* Am not-

-Am not-

-*Peaches* Are too-

-HA! I win!-

-*Peaches* Cheater!-

166. No trying to short circuit Prowl

-We're still gonna do it Prowl-

-*Prowl* You won't when I tell you the punishment for it-

-Oh? And what is the punishment?-

-*Prowl* (Whispers in ear)-

-(Wide eyed) You're cruel Prowl. Very cruel-

167. When in battle and you see Barricade a coward

-My Guardians call him that since he isn't seen often in battle-

-That pisses him way off-

-And let's just say my Guardians are well acquainted with Ratchet's Medbay-

-And his Wrenches-

168. Speaking of wrenches Whoever keeps hiding Ratchet's stop now

-He's getting very cranky-

-And NO ONE like Ratchet cranky-

-I have my ideas of who could be hiding them...-

169. Lady Gaga is not allowed to be listened to on base

-After Ratchet watched one of her music videos-

-Anyone who listened to her was given a mental test-

-coughcoughMilesLeocoughcough-

170. Praise Be To Decepticon by JAM Project is forbidden

-The title can tell you why-

-By the way Sideways is allowed to listen to it-

-After all he is on the losing side-

-*Sideways* Stella...-

-Shutting up-

171. The movie Avatar is forbidden

-You all can thank Wheeljack for that-

-*Wheeljack* How am I the cause of this rule?-

-Oh gee I don't know maybe it has to do with trying to mind transfer?-

-*Wheeljack* Oh...-

172. Leo if you're going to teach people (and Autobots) how to hack my laptop I demand 50% of the profit

-No more no less-

-*Leo* Oh Senorita please be reasonable-

-I am being reasonable...I wanted 80% of the profit before-

173. No more downloading songs from the Internet

-Jazz and Sideswipe had accidentally downloaded some viruses-

-They were nasty little buggers-

-Kept them in the Medbay for a week-

174. All Autobots stop trying to out do Optimus in a weigh lifting contest

-Seriously Ratchet, Mikeala and I are tried of fixing you-

-Understand the Optimus is stronger than you-

-The only one who has a chance of out doing Optimus is Ironhide-

-So just stop-

175. Will everyone stop teasing Bumblebee and Jazz about their size

-Bumblebee walks away looking like a kicked puppy -

-While Jazz makes fun of you after you have been pranked-

-Not pleasant-

176. Peaches is not allowed to be near the weapons room

-...She got mad at the Chevy Twins again-

-And nearly killed them...-

-All the while Sideways is cheering her on...-

-Along with several other Autobots-

177. Leo stop flirting with Arcee, Chromia, and Flareup when they are in their Holo Forms

-Not only are they getting annoyed-

-But Ironhide is getting pissed off-

-After all Chromia is his Sparkmate-

178. When my Aunt comes with Sam's baby pictures...*Sighs* no using them for blackmail...

-Happy?-

-*Sam* Very much so-

-Evil cousin evil evil cousin-

179. Okay that's it Peaches...Peaches is not allowed to be on the battlefield!

-I am tired of running away from Starscream Peaches!-

-Just because your first thought when you see him is a giant flying Dorito.-

-Doesn't mean you should say it out loud!-

180. Don't try to teach the Autobots how to dance

-Sam got the idea of teaching how to dance to Thriller-

-It ended in many mechs on the floor-

-And in the Medbay-

well here's chapter nine Please please please review and give me any suggestions or ideas on rules you would like in the next chapter. And let me know if you would like a oneshot on a rule. Just tell me what rule and get right on it. By the way This Guide is almost over one more chapter of rules to go then an extra bonus chapter.I'm currently thinking about doing a Decepticon Guide...Tell if I should!


	10. Chapter 10

Heres the last set of rules review.

And thank you MISCrasyaboutfanfics , Hedgehog B. Rebecca and Great Diabla Assassin for the ideas and Thank you for letting me use Peaches MISCrasyaboutfanfics!

Disclaimer: I still don't own I only own Stella and MISCrasyaboutfanfics owns Peaches

Rules 181-190

181. All these Anime shows have been baned...Ratchet and Red Alert think that they're too bloody...damn it :

-Elfen Lied sorry Peaches!-

-*Peaches* NOOO!-

-(Gets a depressed look) Naruto...MAN!-

-Trinity Blood-

-*Sam* Aw come on!-

-and Inuyasha-

- You're such a Kill joy Red Alert!-

182. When Bumblebee's sad please don't glomp him

-Awww but he's so cute when he looks sad!-

-*Peaches* I know why can't I glomp him!-

-*Sideways* Ahem-

-*Peaches* Oh shut it Sideways. Bumblebee's cuter than you when sad-

-*Sideways*(glares)-

183. Note that the only way to make Bumblebee happy when he's sad is to just drag Sam home from college

-That was fun-

-Walked right in the middle of his class-

-And just dragged him out calling over my shoulder "Family emergency"-

184. When Ratchet bans a food...*sighs* saying "But it tastes good" won't work

-He banned my Pixie Sticks!-

-And he almost banned Coffee-

-Let's just say that there was almost a riot-

-Never get in between a Human and their coffee-

185. Stupid stupid idiots...Don't try to jump over Acree, Chromia. and Flareup, in vehicle mode, with a springboard and a pogo stick

-Leo and Miles were dared by Peaches to do it-

-And both ended up with broken noses-

-Though Sam, Peaches, and I laughed-

-And Peaches is still hiding from Ratchet and Prowl-

-*Prowl* And where is she hiding?-

-Uhhh Mars?-

186. Okay who has Mr. Galloways' credit card?

-He's starting to annoy Optimus and Prowl-

-And everyone else too.-

187. When Peaches or Mikaela are listening to music don't bug them

-Mikaela gets an evil look-

-While Peaches punches then throws something-

-Just ask the Chevy Twins-

-*Peaches* I got an Ipod touch!-

-Why?-

-*Peaches* Cause I accidentally threw my Ipod Nano at the Twins-

-Wait who got you that?-

-*Peaches* Sideways-

-How did he...Oh Wait I think I know who has Mr. Galloways' credit card-

-*Peaches* Are you going to tell-

-Hell no. I'm encouraging Sideways if anything else-

188. Don't let Sidewipe sing!

-He sings way off key-

-*Sidewipe* I do not. You're just jealous!-

-Yeah okay Sidewipe. I'm jealous like that's believable-

-*Peaches* Well you were jealous of those-

-Peaches if you don't shut up I'm going to use Wheeljack's super duck tape on you!-

189. Don't wake up Peaches before eleven

-Sunstreaker thought that she was sleeping too long-

-She threw her halfway full Pepsi can-

-Sunstreaker whined for hours and had me clean him three times!-

190. Peaches stop teasing me about the You-Know-What!

-*Peaches* You mean the fact that you have a-

-Peaches!-

191. Yes Peaches you are 99% of the cause of these rules

-And will you please stop!-

-Or else I'm going to end up typing these stupid rules for the rest of my life!-

192. Peaches you are not allowed to call Starscream a Flying Dorito

-Being Hyper is not excuse-

-And "I just want to annoy him" Is also no excuse-

193. Don't ask an Autobot how to read Cybertroian

-Sam did-

-I think his brain exploded-

194. Camera are forbidden on base

-Leo took pictures of Ironhide with Annabelle-

-He wanted to use it for blackmail-

-Well...Ironhide didn't appreciate that too much-

195. Don't bug Mikaela when she's watching a chick flick

-She gets very angry-

-And she starts throwing a lot of stuff-

-Or she just uses that torch that she carries around-

196. No playing Twister with the Autobots

-Sam and Miles made a huge Autobot size mat-

-And challenged the Autobots to try it-

-Ratchet wasn't too happy about all the joints that he had to fix-

197. No singing the "Barney" Song

-Leo claimed that it was stuck in his head-

-After having to watch it while babysitting Annabelle-

-Ironhide was on a mission-

-Don't ask me why Will asked Leo to watch Annabelle cause I don't know-

198. Leo you still owe me my first payment from letting you teach everyone how to hack my laptop

-Suck it up and just give me the money you owe-

-*Leo* Senorita we are still talking about price-

-No we aren't. You owe me 80% of the profit-

-I am not changing my mind-

199. Wheeljack is forbidden to watch any Sci-fi, Supernatural, or fantasy movies or shows

-Yeah I don't need to explain that-

200. Prowl expects all rules to be followed if they are not you will be punished

-FINALLY-

-I'M DONE!-

-*Prowl* For now Stella-

-What do you mean for now?-

* * *

Last chapter of reason why I'm stopping at 200 is because I have a habit of getting bored and not finishing a story. And I really don't want to do that to you guys since you all are such great Reviewers...**BUT **there will be a one more chapter but it won't have any rules in it. I'm still currently thinking about doing a Decepticon Guide...I'm going to do a poll please go to my profile and vote. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter. I just wanted to thank all that had reviewed it really means a lot to me...And I've decided to do a Decepticon Guide. Now don't get too excited it won't be posted til Sunday...I hope. Do me a huge favor guys give me some rule Ideas for the Decepticon guide and check out my new OC who will be writing (Typing) the Guide. So here is the last chapter of the Autobot Guide.

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers I wouldn't be writing this but here it is I don't own Transformers

I sighed in relief, its done...after months of typing and fixing its finally done. I saved the file and connected to the Internet to email it to Prowl so that he and Red Alert can look it over. I was about to email when my laptop froze. I tried to restart, typing, everything but nothing worked. I mentally start to kill Leo, ever since he started to teach everyone how to hack my laptop it has been doing something smiliar to this but it usually fixed itself.

'Time to see Wheeljack...JOY'

I walked towards Wheeljack's lab but thankfully I bumped into him in the hallway.

"Hey Wheeljack!" I called.

"Well Stella what can I do for you?" He asked with his "ears" flashing.

"Can you check my laptop. It froze and nothing I do can fix it."

"Well then let me take a look."

He walked into his lab and connected it to one of his computers. I waited a bit impatiently, hey I wasn't known for my patience sorry.

"Stella...you're laptop has several viruses and I can't fix it. You'll need to get a new one."

I felt my world crash down in blazing fire," Can you get a file out of it?"

"I'm sorry but no. You're motherboard is completely trashed."

I don't know how but I was able to thank him calmly and walk out just as calmly. I headed to the Rec Room and saw my Guardians along with Jazz, the Chevy Twins, Miles, Sam, and just the man I'm looking for.

"Hey Stella! You done with that assignment Prowl gave you?" Sunstreaker asked.

I didn't answer instead I walked over to that hateful man. "Leo can I tell you something."

"Sure Senorita. What's up?" Leo asked grinning from ear to ear.

That's when the hurricane hit. I lunged at him with a war cry. I wrapped my hands around his throat and began choking.

"DAMN YOU LEO! YOU MADE MY LAPTOP CRASH BEFORE I COULD GET THAT DAMN ASSIGNMENT TO PROWL! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY SLEEPLESS NIGHTS I SUFFERED? DO YOU?"

Sam and Miles struggled to get me off of Leo while my Guardians just stood there not really knowing what to do. And the Chevy Twins and Jazz crack up laughing hard.

"What's going on in here?" Prowl asked as he flew into the room.

By then Miles and Sam had pulled me off and had me pinned to the floor.

"Leo made my laptop crash cause of all the viruses were on it." I snarled.

Prowl looked at me blankly as if to say "So?".

"It still has that assignment on it. And Wheeljack can't get it off."

Prowl looked at me then turned around and left. We all stared at him in shock.

"I guess that means you have to retype it all. Its due in two weeks Stella." He called over his shoulder.

I stared at him blankly, letting what he said sink in. But when it did

"WHAT? I HAVE TO RETYPE THAT DAMN THING?"

* * *

Poor poor Stella. Prowl you can be so cruel. Alright guys this is the end of the Autobot Guide. Give me any suggestion or ideas for the Decepticon guide I'll get it posted as fast as I can okay. REVIEW!


End file.
